Rezurrection Teaser
This is the transcript for the Rezurrection Teaser trailer. Transcript (At 0:00, a neon purple line is shown drawing slowing, from multiple angles. At 0:18, multiple other purple lines light up and start drawing in an identical fashion. At 0:27, the lines join up, and a purple circle lights up in the middle of them. At 0:32, the camera pans out, revealing the lines and circle as a purple circuitry Light Suit being worn by a female program. At 0:37, a purple variant of the NINE100 Studios logo is displayed. At 0:38, a purple variant of the NCS Chicago is displayed. At 0:39, the female program is shown running away from the camera, holding her Baton to her side.) Moderator Ingram (Voice-over): State your name. Leanna (Voice-over): Leanna. (At 0:44, the female program/Leanna drops her Baton in front of her, generating a hoverboard device, known as a Light Board, that she mounts.) Moderator Ingram (Voice-over): State your program type. Leanna (Voice-over): Software development. (At 0:49, Leanna is shown riding her Light Board through a Grid Slum.) Moderator Ingram (Voice-over): State your crimes. Leanna (Voice-over): Vandalism, rioting and resisting arrest. (At 0:54, the camera pans around to show a group of four red suited programs chasing Leanna on Light Boards.) Moderator Ingram (Voice-over): State your serving time. Leanna (Voice-over): Zero hours. (At 0:59, Leanna's Light Board is taken out by an energy shot, although Leanna rolls out and catches her baton. At 1:03, Leanna generates a one handed staff from her baton, and begins fighting the four programs. At 1:09, she starts getting overwhelmed, and is tackled to ground. At 1:13, quick cuts show Leanna getting picked up, handcuffed, tossed into a cell and the cell door slammed shut, blacking out the screen. At 1:19, a white slash effect flashes across the screen, which then lights up the screen, showing Leanna's cell cut open by Blink, a male program with white circuiting, and Leanna leaning nonchalantly against a wall.) Blink: Sorry we're late, Leanna. (At 1:23, Leanna starts walking out of the cell and grabs a Baton being held out by Blink.) Leanna: Not to worry Blink, let's get back on track. (At 1:26, generates a staff again, and starts walking through the prison corridors. At 1:29, Leanna and the breakout group emerge into a large room filled with many guard programs. The two groups start fighting, using a combination of Baton-made weapons and Identity Discs, although the focus remains of Leanna, several programs in both groups are derezzed. At 1:36, Leanna pulls out a guard's Identity Disc and breaks it, derezzing him and causing the screen to whiteout. At 1:38, the whiteout fades to show the breakout group running throughout the prison, dodging energy blasts, although a couple are hit and derez. At 1:43, Blink grabs his Identity Disc from his back and uses it to smash open the entrance door of the prison, and then catching it and replacing it when it comes back. At 1:48, the breakout group emerge in Tron City, and remain running on the streets.) Blink: Can you still ride? Leanna: It's impossible to forget. (At 1:53, Leanna jumps into the air in slow motion and pulls her baton apart, forming a purple circuitry Light Cycle. At 1:56, the formed Light Cycle lands, and slow motion stops, with the Light Cycle speeding off. At 1:58, the screen cuts to black. The logo for Tron: Zero Hour speeds forwards onto the screen.) (At 2:03, a figure with striking white hair is shown from behind.) Zuse: Welcome to the end of the line. (At 2:05, the image of Zuse fades away and '''Coming Soon' is displayed.'') Category:900bv Category:Trailers